<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atmospheric Phenomena by catstrawberrybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545726">Atmospheric Phenomena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee'>catstrawberrybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MadaTobi One Shot Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Science, Tobirama is a metoroligist!, atmospheric phenomena, rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their new years kiss, Madara find's himself staying more with Tobirama than he does at him where he share's an apartment with Izuna and his girlfriend. <br/>He finds that he also likes to sit and listen as Tobirama talks passionately about the thing he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MadaTobi One Shot Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atmospheric Phenomena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really enjoying just to be able to do one shot rambles of my favorite ship! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, Hashirama really was not lying when he said his little brother could speak more than on language. Though, Tobirama also had more that just one degree under his belt. </p><p>Not only did the stuffy albino have a degree in physics, oh no, he had to be an over achiever.</p><p>He also had a bachelor’s degree in atmospheric phenomena, chemistry, and geoscience! </p><p>When Madara learned this, he had been floored, he only had a bachelor's in Criminal Justice, but he was simply a probation officer. He really stuck to the family thing of being in low enforcement… </p><p>He shook that from his head as he looked over at Tobirama, who was looking over some information he had piked up from his intern job. </p><p>The amount of English on that paper floored Madara, and Tobirama was reading as if he were not having a single issue, and he would not be shocked if the other truly was not. Tobirama was very smart, a genius in so many things.  But science had very much been Tobirama’s calling, even as a child. His fascination in anything that had to do with science had been amazing even to Madara. And he had remembered how Hashirama had said that he took a long time to figure out which field he wanted to go into, but he eventually settled on atmospheric. </p><p>They were both at Tobirama’s apartment, after that new year’s kiss, he is found himself crashing here with Tobirama than his apartment he shared with Izuna and Yui. </p><p>Izuna was balls deep in his last semester at collage anyways, Izuna had take a year to decide that he wanted to be a lawyer instead of a simple law enforcement officer, not that he blamed him, that’s part of why he went with probation. Because every and their cousins were all either police officers, or correctional officers. And he never liked being home alone with Yui, she was a strange one, but he never questioned Izuna’s taste in woman, even if he did not like them much. </p><p>His eyes zeroed back in on Tobirama, who was worrying his lip and twirling the pen he had in his fingers, his dark framed glasses nestled on his nose… He was always such an attractive man, how he had held off for three years surprised even himself. “You’ve been staring at those papers for hours. I think you should take a big a break, before you melt your brain.” It was meant as a joke- </p><p>And the fact that Tobirama chuckled was a good sign, meaning that he was in a good mood at least. Tobirama went to speak, and he was speaking in the language he had just been reading---</p><p>“Tobirama, Japanese, please-“ It wasn’t the first time, Tobirama would stare at his work long enough that he would default to that language and it just-- </p><p>Madara knew English, but not enough to hold up a full ass conversation. </p><p>Tobirama blinked, a small snort of laughter leaving his lips. “Sorry, I guess I was too absorbed, again.” He huffed as he took his glasses off and sat them down, he only needed them for reading and driving, nothing more than that. </p><p>Madara shook his head as he stood, going over to prepare some tea for them. “It’s fine, just- you know very well that your brother and I flunked and foreign language classes we had taken, and I only know enough from Itachi being in England the last two years.” He said to him. “But I can’t hold a full conversation.” He had always been slightly jealous of his younger cousins’ ability to be the only Uchiha in their generation to pick up English so well… and the fact he was the only one going into the field of foreign diplomacy. </p><p>He waited until the pot whistled before pouring the water into the glasses, he had put the tea in. He brought them back to the table and sat down. “Anyways, what exactly are you working on?” he asked, though he already knew that science talk was going to go right over his head- He just loved how much Tobirama’s face lit up when he spoke about it. And that was exactly what happened, Tobirama dived right in and started speaking about the difference between the atmospheric pressures, and how the pressure could create down drafts that brought on cold weather… </p><p>And Madara realize just how much Tobirama loved the field he had picked out. It was good, the only ones who were not happy where they were at were Mito and Hashirama, but they had plans in place, and Hashirama was already taking business management classes along side Mito when they had time off. </p><p>They all knew Hashirama wanted to open a green house, out of everything he had liked in school. He had been damn near perfect in their agriculture classes. That was the only science Hashirama understood at all, was how to make plants grown, a real natural green thumb he was. </p><p>Tobirama had started rattling off about something else related to the weather, and while Madara didn’t understand a thing, he listened anyways, a small smile on his lips. He really did enjoy this, these domestic moments between them. </p><p>It made him realize more and more, just how much he loved Tobirama, and wanted to see him flourish in the things that made him happy. He wanted nothing more than be there as Tobirama accomplished all the things he wanted in life. </p><p>He also wanted to be one of the reasons he was happy as well, and every night when they fell asleep, Tobirama was always there to reassure him that he was indeed one of the few things that made him genuinely happy. </p><p>And Madara could not be happier with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>